Conventionally, there have been known a technology that determines a point to provide a warning, etc., based on a behavior of a vehicle on a road. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-323281 discloses a technology that, when it is predicted that an operation to be performed in an emergency has occurred, in a case in which it is determined that the operation is likely to have been performed in an actual emergency in consideration of conditions regarding traffic regulation information of a road and a situation in a vicinity of the vehicle, collects the point at which the operation has occurred.